


her and him

by Instagram



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Instagram/pseuds/Instagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the mad man who smiles and his rose tyler </p>
<p>or, the greatest love story in the universe (and what's a good love story without a sad ending).</p>
            </blockquote>





	her and him

the mad man smiled,  
his blue box standing behind him.  
he's magic and greatness and she's in love -  
he knows and he loves her too, makes her feel important. 

the mad man smiled,  
grabbed her hand and told her to 'run'.  
he's her everything now, the world she grew up in is no longer enough after he's shown her the stars.  
she thinks that they're going to be together forever.

the mad man smiled,  
he's scarred and so alone -  
but she makes him forget, makes him feel loved again.  
he believes her when she says forever even though he knows it's foolish.

the mad man smiled,  
crazy and wild and utterly insane and she remembers why she's about to choose him over her family,  
because he's the only one mad enough for her.  
he hugs her and it feels like something more before she's handed the latch.

the mad man smiled,  
he's okay, really, he is.  
it's just she wasn't suppose to let go - wasn't suppose to leave him.  
she said forever and he feels himself drowning.

the mad man smiled,  
and she wants to hug him but she can't - she won't ever again.  
they talk and she says the words they'd been too scared to say before.  
His heart breaks as he whispers 'rose tyler i-' 

the mad man smiled,  
scary and crazy and no one to calm him down.  
he's angry and out of control.  
he misses her.

the mad man smiled,  
and others came onto his ship.  
he tried to move on - he met others who were brilliant and loved him and helped him but they weren't her.  
he was the man who fixed things, why couldn't he fix his broken heart?

the mad man smiled,  
he'd moved on - he swore he had - and the sound of her name no longer made his heart ache.  
he was getting better, he had friends who were helping.  
its just, at night, he remembers what they had and wants to cry again.

the mad man smiled,  
there she was being brilliant again and saving the universe.  
there she was - his rose tyler, and how could he ever think he'd moved on.  
his forever girl.

the mad man smiled,  
and she had never seen anything so perfect.  
they hugged and she wanted to kiss him so badly - soon, but they had a universe to save (god it felt good).  
she had found her mad man again.

the mad man smiled,  
because rose was promising him things that he wanted to accept so badly.  
except - things had changed.  
he knew what he had to do and as he stared at her almond eyes he didn't think he could.

the mad man smiled,  
to hide the wave of pain that was under the surface.  
rose tyler would have her happy ending with him in the end - he just wouldn't be able to enjoy it.  
she was happy and that's all that mattered.

the mad man was alone now and no longer had to pretend to smile,  
he wasn't okay.   
his forever girl was gone and wouldn't be coming back.   
he stared at the never ending universe outside his ship and wondered if he'd ever, truly, be okay again.


End file.
